The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
A digital camera which is configured to convert an optical image for a subject into electrical signals by an image pickup device and to store the electrical signals in an external storage medium has come into widespread use by the general public. In recent years, with the development of information processing technique, it has become possible to directly connect the digital camera with an interface such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a projector and thus to operate the digital camera via the interface (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-314863).